Nightmare Bonnie
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Bonnie's counterparts, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap (possibly) or Plushtrap (possibly)? N. Bonnie = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare Animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Bonnie. He makes his way toward the player down the Left Hall and cautious actions must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player right in the doorway or even in the middle of the room. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a purple and broken-down animatronic bunny. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth and claws. Parts of Nightmare Bonnie have a lighter shade of purple, such as the muzzle, inner ears, and belly. A large rip extends from Nightmare Bonnie's upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared off and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame. Both kneecaps are missing, as well as the ankles. As with all the other Nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are exactly the same as Springtrap's, except with purple irises instead of gray. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different places in the fourth game. These places being the Left Hall, and the Bedroom when attacking. To avoid being attacked by Nightmare Bonnie, when checking the Left Door for him, wait 3 to 4 seconds, if his breathing is heard, hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then it's possible to run back to the bed. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie is a very active antagonist. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica, except that he comes down the left hall. He can only be seen peering behind the far end of the left hall or in either of his jumpscares. He will only enter the bedroom in his second jumpscare. When the player is at the Left Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes less active on Night 5 and Nightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. More info coming soon. Audio More info coming soon. Trivia *The way how Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to that how Bonnie goes in the West Hall from Five Nights at Freddy's. **It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the three animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have two jumpscares; two others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game) and Springtrap. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. * Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is, though it may simply be a stylistic choice to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Main Menu Bandicam_2015-07-24_16-09-53-683.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie as seen in the main menu screen. In-game Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 7.08.07 PM.png|Nightmare Bonnie about to perform a jumpscare. Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 7.09.21 PM.png|Nightmare Bonnie running from the Left Hall. Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 7.43.40 PM.png|Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare in the Bedroom. Miscellaneous FNaF_4_Teaser_2.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser. NightmareBonnieExtra.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the Extra menu. Brightened FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmares Category:Males